Eyes the Size of Baby Worlds
by Mrs.Williamthebloody
Summary: What if Derek never pulled away when Casey tried to have her “feel good family moment?” Set during the season 2 episode “Crushing the Coach.” Episode spoilers.
1. It's All a Game of This or That

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Life With Derek Fanfic. Most of the dialogue in the first two chapters is actually from the episode "Crushing the Coach." I was hoping that only the first chapter would be that way but then it started getting really long so I decided to cut it into two chapters. This story is told in Derek's point of view and will be an eventual Dasey.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek and most of the dialogue in the first two chapters.

Chapter 1: It's all a Game of This or That

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

"DEREK, it's TIME for DINNER."

Great. Thanks Marti, it would have been great of you NOT to barge into my room and scream that in my ear. "Thanks Marti, I'll be right down." It would be nice to get through the sports section of the newspaper just once without interruption. But I am hungry. Hmmm, I wonder what we're having.

Grudgingly I get up and make my way to the dining room as I continue to read my paper. When I get to my spot I notice some random dude sitting there. Who the hell does he think he is? Sitting in my spot like that?

"Hey, I'm Scott. Lizzie's soccer coach."

There's my answer; apparently he's some kind of psychic.

"And I'm sitting in your seat."

Thank you captain obvious. "Ah good instincts." At least I didn't have to actually ask him to move…wouldn't want to be rude to our guest. Good, now I'm in my seat and I can go back to reading the paper in peace.

"Hey! Now you're in MY seat," said an annoyed Marti.

Okay, I'm not going to lie. Marti is definitely my favourite family member…but sometimes she can be really whiny.

"Oh my gosh. Well I am very sorry. Where would you like me to sit?"

Why doesn't someone just tell this guy where to sit instead of making him play musical chairs? I'd do it but I mean really, who am I to be so helpful.

"In the GARAGE!"

Nice one Marti. Okay, I know she's only six, and maybe that wasn't thaaat funny…but I have a very wide sense of humour. It takes a lot of self-control to restrain myself from laughing out loud.

"Marti, be nice to our guest!"

Calm down Lizzie, I don't think he's really going to take what Marti says all that personally.

"But I don't like Snot," Marti replies.

Really cause I'm pretty sure I saw you with your finger up your nose like 5 minutes ago.

"Scott, why don't you sit in the other chair next to George…and I apologize on behalf of Marti," offers Nora.

Well it is the only place left but maybe this kid is a little slow.

"Oh that's okay. Ah, I appreciate her honesty."

Finally Scott is in his seat and we can eat.

"Put the sports section down Derek," says Dad.

Yes Sir.

"You'll have to excuse my stepbrother, he's a totally hockey head." says Lizzie.

Hockey head eh? Good one Lizzie. I roll my eyes. Okay so maybe I'm a little too sarcastic for my own good but I mean really, my family has issues with formulating biting disses.

Scott looks at me and then back at Lizzie. "Oh I know. We play in the same league. I was there when Triple D took 3 penalties…before the game started."

I haven't been called Triple D in ages…ah the memories.

"Triple D?" questions Nora.

"Dare Devil Derek," Edwin responds.

"Scott gave me my nick-name, CL Captain Lizzie," Lizzie announces proudly, puffing out her chest.

"Aww how cute! So how did you get into coaching soccer?" Casey asks turning to face Scott.

"Honestly, I wanted to pad my university resume. I know it sounds bad…" Scott starts but is interrupted by Casey.

"No it sounds smart, that's why I'm on 4 clubs 3 committees and I volunteer 2 times a week."

Wow!! Could you be trying to brag anymore? God why is she trying so hard to impress this dude? A new crush maybe? Like we all really want to deal with Casey having a new guy. God, she gets so obsessive and you can't shut her up.

"And yet you still have time to annoy me 24/7," I say. Oh man, you should see the look she is giving me right now. Priceless.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

The rest of dinner was fairly uneventful. Although, dad and Nora are totally in a fight right now because of something Scott said. I almost feel bad for the guy. He asked them if it was "love at first sight" for the two of them and Nora said no at the same time that dad said yes. Man was it ever funny. Hopefully they just move past it…but I know my dad and there is no way he is going to let that go.

After that I watched some TV. That's about it. Oh and Casey has a date with Scott Saturday night, which I am very happy about. Why am I so happy? Well, because all I want if for Casey to be happy…

Yeah okay, or it's because I get to watch the game in peace this way. I won't have to deal with her incessant screeching when I grab the remote and take the TV hostage.

I actually told Casey that I approved of Scott. Now she's flipping out because she is certain that Scott must have some massive flaw just because I like the guy.

Let's break this down. Not only do I get control of the remote on game night, but I also freaked Casey out. All in all I'd say this was a successful evening.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

Nice it's Saturday, the games on and no one is around to bug me. Casey's out on her date with Scott. Marti is playing Hide and Seek with herself. Lizzie is mad at me because…actually I have no idea what she's mad about but it means she doesn't want to be around me, which I am totally good with. And Edwin is off trying to comfort Lizzie.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

The game is over and man am I hungry. Sandwich time, oh yeah. Now do I want bread or a bun? Hmmm, I think Nora bought those sub buns the other day. Yup, here they are. Okay chicken or salami? That's a tough one…screw it. Both it is. Cheese, check. Lettuce, check. Tomato, check. Mustard, check. Perfect. I am the king of sandwiches. Now back to the TV.

When I walk out of the kitchen I see Scott sitting at the bottom of the steps, leading up to the top level of the house fiddling with his cell phone.

"Your date abandon you?" I ask.

"Nah, Casey having some kind of sister…something." He says, looking back to his phone. "But she better hurry up because I got other plans," he continues, winking at me while saying the word "plans."

What exactly is he winking about?

"What are we winking about?" I ask, not quite sure if I want to know the answer.

Scott hesitates a second the looks at me "Well, I guess I can trust you. After all I know why they really call you Triple D. Cause you took three seniors to you junior prom."

"Good times," I respond nodding my head. Damn those girls were fiiiine. Stay on topic dude…

"Trust me with what?"

"The sweetest soccer scam ever. See, I've convinced Lizzie's soccer team that I'm coach of the year. So they introduce me to their older sisters and well who wouldn't want to date the great guy who's coaching their little sitters soccer team?"

Excuse me? Did he just say what I think he just said? I was not expecting that one. That's just low…even for me. Using eleven year olds to pick up chicks? Wait a minute…

"So, Casey's not the only soccer sister you're seeing?"

"Are you kidding? She's the…forth. Pretty impressive huh?" Scott responded smugly.

The dude just counted. I saw him do it. He actually had to think about it and count how many soccer sisters he was dating. Ass. Okay so I know Casey and I aren't exactly BBF but even I know she doesn't deserve this.

"Yeah," I respond still a bit shocked by what I just heard. I do however feel the overwhelming urge to punch him bit that seems a little bit harsh.

"Gotta go dude. Soccer sister number two…she's blonde. You understand right?"

No I don't understand. Why is he telling me this? Wow, it's really pissing me off that he just assumes I think he's the man. Do people actually think I'm that much of an ass? Cause seriously I am not thaaaat low.

"Sure. Ah, what am I supposed to tell Casey?" God why haven't I hit this guy yet?

"Uh, what-ev. I'm sure you'll come up with something creative. Guys like us always do."

And then the jerk clicks his tongue at me. Seriously, first he says "What-Ev" and then he clicks his tongue at me. Well isn't he just Mr. Cool. And the whole "guys like us" thing…is he serious? Did he just group us together in the same category?

Pompous jackass.

"Riiight," and with that, he leaves.

Now what in Gods name am I supposed to tell Casey? What I want to tell her is, "Casey, Scott left because he's an ass and has a date with one of Lizzie's friends sisters." But I can't. First off, she wouldn't believe me, secondly, Scott pretty much said it was a secret and thirdly I don't tell the truth. And I definitely don't try to help Casey out. So why do I feel like I should?

And that's when Casey comes bounding down the stairs looking excited and ready for a goodnight kiss.

"Um, Derek where's Scott?" she asks looking a bit confuse.

"Uhhh, he had to go," okay so I didn't have time to come up with a real excuse. But did I really want to lie for this guy anyways?

"What did you do? You said something to him to make him leave didn't you?"

Okay so she's angry with me. That I can deal with, she's always angry with me. As long as she isn't sad because I don't know if I could handle that.

"Arrrrg! You are such a jerk sometimes!" she yells as she stomps back up the stairs.

Thanks for letting me try to explain Casey. God.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

2:30am

I can't believe I am still awake. Seriously, I should be asleep by now. Especially since I'm not awake because I'm on the computer of because I'm watching TV. Nope, I'm awake because of Casey, Casey and her frigging boy troubles. Why am I awake over this?

"Arrrrgg!!" I mumble into my pillow.

This is Casey problem, not mine. So she picked a jerk to date, so what. She's smart she'll figure it out. Plus he doesn't seem thaaat smooth; he's bound to slip up.

All this worrying is probably for nothing. I mean, I don't even know if they're going to go out again. That's it. She'll probably never see him again. Good. Not I can go to sleep.


	2. The Road Ouside My House is Paved with G

Chapter 2: The Road Outside my house is paved with Good Intentions. 

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

Okay so I didn't exactly fall asleep right after that. It was more like 3 hours after that. I am so tired. I need food. So I get dressed, make my way downstairs and pour myself a bowl of cereal. Only Edwin's in the kitchen, which is good because I really don't feel like seeing Casey right now.

"Uhhh, what's with you?" he asks as I take a bite of my cereal.

Ew, that's not milk. I spit out the big bite I had just shoved in my mouth. Nope that would be orange juice. Seriously? I put juice in my cereal instead of milk. God I need sleep.

"I didn't get any sleep last night," I tell him as Casey walks into the room.

"And I know why. You felt guilty for whatever you said to Scott last night to make him leave without a good bye," she says clearly still bitter about last night.

"Derek never feels guilty, he usually is guilty but he never feels it," Edwin remarks.

Thanks for the vote of confidence bud. But he's right. I don't feel guilty. Normally.

"I didn't say anything to Scott," I say as Lizzie walks into the room.

Like I need to deal with this right now.

"What did you say to Scott?" she asks accusingly.

"I didn't say anything to Scott."

I am too tired to deal with MacDonald women.

"It's okay. You're off the hook because we've already made plans to go out again," Casey says keeping Lizzie calm.

Dude, what? They're going out again.

"You're going out with him again?" please tell me I heard you wrong. Cause if I did, then you probably wont see him again and this will all just go away and then I won't have to worry about you. Scratch that, I don't worry about anyone but myself…and Marti. What I want is for you never to see him again so I won't have to hear about it when you get hurt.

"Why do you care?" she asks looking at me expectantly.

"Ehnnnn, times up. Let's go Liz," and with that Casey leaves the room.

"You be nice to my coach," Lizzie says before joining Casey.

Edwin begins to clap as I sit down and make myself a new bowl of cereal.

"Well done D. Two sister's mad at you before your breakfast."

I ignore him and continue making my breakfast.

"What's wrong? You live for this stuff. Feeling okay?" he asks.

"I don't know."

And that's the truth. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me.

"You had an ethical duty to do the right thing," dad says as he walks into the room.

What is he psychic or something?

"Me?"

"No, Nora."

Okay, so he's not psychic. But I do feel guilty for not telling Casey the truth. Its just so unlike me. It disgusts me that I even thinking that word.

Guilty.

Ed's right, I don't feel guilty, ever. So why now? And why about Casey?

"What's wrong with you? No coupon jokes? You live for this stuff," dad says.

Coupon's what is he talking about?

"Feeling okay?" he asks.

"I don't know."

But I wish people would stop asking me that, it's really not helping.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

Okay so I've decided to tell Casey. I think it's the only way I will get to sleep tonight. I walk into her room just as Lizzie's leaving.

Casey gives me a funny look. "Uh, what?"

"_Scott's scamming you," I say._

"Oh, thank you Derek. I know that was hard for you to say. You really are a good person and a great brother."

Right cause that's how this is going to go. Ahhh screw it. I leave without saying anything and make my way back to my room.

Edwin is sitting there and I sit down next to him and begin to tap his head repeatedly with one of my hands while biting the thumbnail of the other hand.

"Derek, you seem tense," he says as the doorbell rings.

I run to the window to see who it is. "Ahhh, great. Scott's here," I say bitterly.

"Um, I'm sensing some hostility towards the coach. But why? You guys seem to have lots in common," Edwin wonders.

"We do. That's the problem."

"Okay Derek. You're LOSING IT! What's going on? You can tell me."

Should I tell him? I mean, he'll think I've gone soft. I don't know. Ed's a pretty sensible guy though; he might me able to help.

"Okay…" I start not too sure if I want to go there. "Lately I've been having f-f-f-feelings about…doing the right thing."

Oh my go that was painful. I feel like I need to shower.

"No! When did this happen?" Ed asks a little frightened.

"About the time Scott spilled his soccer sister scheme. Dude's dating three of Lizzie's friend's sisters," It actually feels kind of good to say that outloud.

"No," he says disbelievingly.

"It's true. Dude told me himself."

"Oh well that I believe. What I don't believe is you're showing compassion…for Casey."

He's right. I am. But why am I. I definitely shouldn't be.

"You take that back."

"Sorry bro but you can't fool me because I'm a sensitive kid and maybe you're sensitive too."

"But I don't want to be sensitive. An I don't want to do the right thing and tell Casey but not telling her is making me crazy."

"Well you can't have it both ways. You can't do wrong and right."

Ohh…Idea!!

"Edwin that's it!

"It is?"

"Maybe I can have my wrong, and right it too."

"Huh?" Ed says very confused.

"Okay, here's the game plan. You go check in Lizzie's room and see if you can find a list of all the kids on her soccer team."

"Um…okay. But why?"

"Because I need they're phone numbers."

"Riiiight. I think Nora actually has a list in the kitchen of names and numbers for carpooling to the practices," Ed says, still not understanding why I want the numbers. "I'll go get it."

"Perfect. This is going to be easier than I thought."

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

Okay everything is ready. Ed set up the CD and the mic, the girls are in the kitchen and Casey should be home anytime now. Time to take my position.

I start flipping through the channels just as the door opens revealing Casey and Scott.

"Hey where is everyone?" Casey asks.

"Edwin's upstairs, everyone else is out for ice cream," I respond my eyes still focused on the TV.

"Perfect. Mind giving us a little privacy?" Scott asks clearly wanting to score some face time with Casey.

There is just no way I am letting this guy get anywhere near copping a feel with Casey. Stupid ass will not be laying a finger on her. Not on my watch.

"Actually, I was watching Lizzie's old soccer game and I totally see why you find coaching so rewarding. I might volunteer myself," yeah right but hey I got to follow the script.

"Sure, I could use an assistant," Scott responds.

Ahah, how cute an assistant. Ass. I can't believe he's buying this crap.

"Or I could pump up the crowds by introducing the starting line-ups before the game," I say approaching my point subtlety.

"You wanna be a cheerleader?" Casey asks confused.

"More like an announcer," I say making my way over to the staircase. "Since soccer's such a fun, family sport, instead of introducing the team I could introduce their big sisters," I say to a now worried looking Scott.

"Hit it Ed," I yell up the stairs and Edwin hurries down the stairs CD player and mic in hand. I grab the mic and start the show.

"Okay introducing soccer sisters. The striker sister…Jenny," I announce and Jenny walks into the room.

"Hi Scott," she says bitterly.

"The attacker sister…Beth," I continue.

"Hi Scott," she says equally as bitter.

"And, the goal keeper sister…Kate"

"Hi Scott," she says raising an eyebrow at him.

Okay so his face is priceless but Casey just looks immensely confused and a bit worried.

"What's going on here?" she questions warily.

"Tell her Scott," says Beth.

"Yeah, tell her Scott," I say, very proud of how my plan is playing out.

"I'm sort of dating all of you…at the same time."

"What? How could you do this?" Casey exclaims angrily.

She looks so angry and hurt…did I really do the right thing telling her this?

"I'd explain but my mom's waiting," Scott says while trying to make a break for it.

Yeah like I'm just going to let this idiot walk away.

"Oh oh oh oh, hey hey hey. You didn't apologize yet. And guys like _us_ always do," I say pulling him back towards the girls.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

The coach and the girls just left and Edwin, Casey and I are sitting on the couch. I'm trying to read the expression on Casey face. Is she sad? Mad? Glad? Damn why is it so hard to tell right now, usually you can see Casey's mood from a mile away. I hope I did the right thing in exposing Scott.

Wait a minute. There I go again thinking about doing the right thing. Since when do I think about that? Stupid Casey making me feel stupid feelings.

"I can't believe Scott apologized and agreed to keep coaching the team and agree to keep his mouth shut about all of this to Lizzie," Edwin says interrupting my thoughts.

"I can't believe Marti was the only one who new the coach was scum right of the bat," I add. I mean really the girl has some good instincts.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me the truth about Scott as soon as you knew…and I can't believe all the trouble you went through just to bust him. It was very sweet," Casey says and extends her arms out towards me looking for a hug.

Whoa, what is she doing? She's trying to hug me.

What's worse is I think I want to hug her back.

Why do I want to hug her back? Derek Venturi doesn't do hugs. Sure I'll go there if I know it will lead to some serious making out but I don't want to make out with Casey.

Should I hug her? Uggg fine but this is the only time I will ever hug her.

Warily I stretch my arms out and she pulls me against her. It's a bit awkward at first, but after a second the awkwardness fades.

This isn't so bad. I mean she's warm and she smells nice. What is that…vanilla?

Dude why are you thinking about the way Casey smells? I decide it's time to pull away but before I get the chance she brings her mouth to my ear.

"Thank you," she says.

As her warm breath makes contact with the side of my face and neck, shivers run down my spine. My eyes flutter shut as restrain myself from letting out a moan.

Dude. I was not expecting that. Quickly I break our embrace and jump off the couch.

"That was a one time only thing," I say as I make a dash for the stairs in desperate need of being away from Casey.

A/N: I hope you liked it!! Please review and thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter!!


	3. Weapons in the Form of Words

Chapter 3: Weapons in the Form of Words

It doesn't seem to matter how many times I walk across my room I still don't understand what happened down there.

Why did I let her hug me? Why did I smell her? Why did her breath have such an affect on me?

I've been asking myself those three questions over and over again and all I can come up with is _I don't know_. How crappy of an answer is that? Let me tell you, it's an extraordinarily crappy one, that's the kind of answer it is.

"Dude, you need to stop pacing."

I jump as Ed's voice resonates through my room. I look over and see him standing in my doorway. How long has he been standing there?

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"Long enough to know that if you continue at the rate you're going you're going to fall through the floor within the hour," he responds.

"Huh?" I am too busy to deal with this.

"Because the floor will give way from…" I look at him just as confused as before.

"Never mind," he says. "What's up with you?"

"Nothings up. Why would you think something was up?" Well that didn't come out sounding sketchy at all.

"Dude, you are being so weird right now and what was with you and Casey earlier?"

What is he getting at?

"What do you mean with me and Casey, there's nothing up with me and Casey," I respond a little too quickly.

"The hug. The only person I've ever seen you hug without struggle is Marti," He states matter-a-factively.

"How do you know about the hug?"

He's giving me a look right now, one of those _and you're not in a padded room why?_ type of looks.

"Derek, I was in the room. I saw it."

He was in the room, really? It felt like it was just me and Casey, alone. But come to think of it he must have been in the room. How could I have forgotten?

"Oh, yeah of course. Sorry man." I really wish he would stop looking at me like that.

"Anyways," he says raising his eyebrows at me. "You rushed off really quickly, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yup. Everything is perfect."

"Yeah I can see that," he says.

Was he being sarcastic? I think he was being sarcastic.

"Okay, uh, thanks for the concern," I say while pushing him out the door and closing it behind him.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best way to handle that but I'm freaking out here. Maybe if I just go to sleep I'll wake up tomorrow and everything will just be normal. Yeah, sleep. Sleep fixes everything, well and food. God I'm hungry. Maybe I should go down and get something to eat. But Casey might be down there and I'm not sure how great of an Idea being in the same room with Casey it. I think I'll just go to sleep.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Shut up. I turn over and look at my clock.

5:30am.

It is too early to be up…ever. Why is my hockey coach such a slave driver? At least this means I wont have to fight for the bathroom. Slowly I get up and make my way there. I open the door and am surrounded by steam and the smell of vanilla.

I stand still for a minute and allow the sent to take over my senses. It brings me right back to the evening before and my hug with Casey. Once again I shiver.

I shake my head, forcing myself back to reality.

Just take your shower D and get out of here as fast as possible.

Wait, why does the bathroom smell like Casey? That means that Casey is up. Why in the world would she be up at 5:30am on a Thursday?

Who cares, it's Casey she's a freak.

For the next 20 minutes I will all thoughts of Casey out of my brain and just focus on the hot water pouring over me.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

As I make my way downstairs the smell of pancakes hits me. Is Nora up too? Geez the things you learn when you get up before 8.

I enter the kitchen and am surprised to see that Casey is the cause of the smell. She's too busy getting herself a plate to notice me.

Should I go in there? I mean I do need to eat before practice but I could always run through the Tim Horton's drive through instead.

Casey places her pancakes onto her plate and looks up. When she finally notices me she nearly jumps a foot off the ground.

"Der-ek! Wear a bell or something!" she says in an angry whisper.

Well isn't she just delightful in the morning. I roll my eyes and make my way into the kitchen. Too late to turn back now.

"What are you doing up?" she asks clearly irritated by my presence.

"Hockey practice. I think the better question is why are you up?"

"Its Thursday," she says as if that should be enough.

I just look at her waiting for further explanation.

"I'm up this early every Tuesday and Thursday."

Yup, I still have no idea what she's talking about.

"God Derek we've been living together for months now you'd think you'd know something about me. I volunteer every Tuesday and Thursday morning at the Chelsey Park Retirement Community."

"With old people? What do you do? Like empty out their bedpans. That's just nasty."

"For your information I help in the kitchen."

"Good for you," I say while grabbing a pancake off of Casey plate and shoving it into my mouth.

"Der-ek! That's my breakfast. Get your own!" She yells.

"You might want to keep it down Case, you wouldn't want to wake up the whole family," I respond sweetly.

"Uh! You are an insufferable jerk."

She goes to the cupboard to get cutlery and I take this opportunity to grab the other pancake off of her plate. I get up and grab my hockey gear that's waiting for me by the back door.

"Der-ek!"

Ah, she's discovered her empty plate.

"No what am I supposed to eat?"

"It's probably better this way," I say looking her up and down and placing a disgusted look on my face.

Casey just glares at me annoyed and confused.

"You're getting kind of…well…fat," I say.

Okay so it's a lie, she definitely doesn't look fat…at all. She actually looks pretty good. I never noticed how nice of a body Casey really has.

Uh, and I really shouldn't be noticing that right now either. But I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. They make their way from Casey's feet past her hips over her chest and up to her eyes. Which are twice their normal size and oh man does she look pissed.

Shit, I went to far.

"Casey," I start not to sure what to say.

But it doesn't matter because she just stormed out of the room. Crap I should really go after her.

Before I get the chance my jeans begin to vibrate I reach in and pull out my cell phone.

It's Sam. I consider ignoring it and going to talk to Casey but I hear the front door slam shut and I know it's too late. She's gone.

"Sam my boy, what's up?" I say into the phone.

"Where are you man?" he asks.

I look over at the clock, 6:45. Crap practice starts in 15 minutes and I told Sam I'd pick him up.

"Sorry, I'm on my way," and with that I hang up the phone and make my way to the car forgetting about Casey entirely.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

Thank God that day is over. Hockey practice started out okay but then I started to worry about Casey.

Which pissed me off because I don't worry about Casey.

I don't really worry about anyone other than myself. So I decided to take my anger out on the ice by ramming into as many people as possible. No one seemed to care. I mean its hockey people get rammed into.

But now my entire body is killing me and has been for most of the day. And to add to that I just found out that my Romeo and Juliet essay is due on Monday and I haven't gotten past the first act of the play.

Maybe I can just rent the movie. I'm sure Leo and Claire do a great job. Yeah, okay less pressure there. I just need to find a copy and I'm good.

Now that that's settled I can concentrate on other things. Like the fact that…

"I am starving, when is dinner?" I ask loudly hoping someone will hear me.

"Derek, you know we eat dinner at 7:00pm everyday," Nora answers from the kitchen.

I check my watch…. 6:30…great still half an hour. I may as well start on my essay. I pick up the phone and dial Sam's number.

"Hey D, what up?"

"Hey man does your sister have a copy of Romeo+Juliet on DVD?" I ask.

"Well she did but the other day she got pissed after watching The Departed and started crying and broke all of her Leonardo Dicaprio movies, something about being sick of him always dying."

"Dude it's a good thing your sister is hot because she is crazy!"

"Dude she's my sister don't talk about her like that," he says.

"Sorry, but you're the one who is always telling me these insane stories about her…" I start but Sam interrupts me.

"No, I agree the chick can be a real psycho. It's the hot thing that…"

This time I cut him of. "Gotcha. Sorry man. Anyways see you at school tomorrow," and with that I start to hang up the phone.

That's when I hear "Hold up."

"Yeah?" I ask.

"The movie. Casey has a copy."

"Great thanks man," this time I actually hang the phone up.

6:45…hmmm, I guess I should go ask Casey to borrow her DVD. I wonder if she's still pissed about what I said earlier.

I make my way to her room and hesitate before entering. I see her standing in front of her mirror with her shirt pushed up exposing her smooth toned stomach. Stop checking out you stepsister D. that's not cool.

"Think you're pretty hot do you?" I ask her.

She jumps and her face turns red clearly embarrassed that I caught her checking herself out.

"What do you want Derek?" she utters while adjusting her shirt.

"Oh, yeah I want to borrow you copy of Romeo+Juliet," I say trying to push the image of Casey's stomach out of my mind.

"I never took you for a Leo fan," she states, surprised at my request. "Wait a minute. This doesn't have anything to do with the essay we have to write, does it?" she asks now standing directly in front of me.

She caught me.

"It's not my fault Mrs. Roulston only gave us three days to do it."

She rolls her eyes at me, getting even more in my face, "Derek she gave us that assignment three weeks ago, plus we've had the book since the first day of class. That's plenty of time to have read the play. I've read it twice already."

Of course she has to be all self-righteous about this. God she's too close. It smells like vanilla again. Just keep your cool Derek, back away.

"Not all of us can be the teachers pet like you. Now can I borrow it or not?" I say taking a step back.

"No, you can't borrow it."

She can't make anything easy can she?

"Casey come one, why not."

"Well first off you should have read the book and secondly I plan on watching it tonight."

"Why, you just told me you've read the play twice," does she have nothing better to do with her time?

"I am watching it tonight because for my essay I'm comparing the original play to Baz Lurhmann's interpretation."

"Right well then. If you wont let me borrow it then I guess I'll have to watch it with you," Yeah, that doesn't really sound like a good idea to me either but hey if she wont let me borrow it then what else am I supposed to do.

"No, you can't watch it with me."

"Stop being so selfish Casey. How else am I supposed to write my essay by Monday?"

She stops for a second and scrunches up her face, considering what I just said.

She looks cute when she's thinking.

Oh crap.

Stop thinking man it's always easier when you don't think.

"Fine, but no talking. I need to pay attention and I need to take notes. I will not let you distract me. One word and you leave."

I think that's a little harsh but whatever.

"Fine. I accept your terms. On one condition." Okay so maybe I'm pushing it.

"What?" she asks.

"I have to be allowed to eat. I can't sit through a movie without popcorn and soda," seriously, it's the truth. I've eaten popcorn and coke during every movie I've ever seen. I swear.

"Fine, but DON'T you DARE chew anywhere near me!"

I roll my eyes at her. Like I was planning on specifically chewing in her ear. Drama Queen.

"Deal."

"Kids it's time for dinner," Nora yells from the lower level and we make our way down to eat.

Watching a movie with Casey eh? This could be fun.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and especially to daisy617 who helped me find inspiration for this chapter!! Please review!! 


	4. I Want These Words to Make Things Right

Chapter 4: I Want These Words to Make Things Right

Burgers, nice! I take a big bite of mine and as soon as I begin to chew I spit it back onto my plate.

Casey makes a disgusted face, "Derek you're so gross."

"No, what's gross is this," I say waving my burger in the air. "What is this evil thing masquerading as a burger?"

Nora takes my burger and gives it a closer look before saying, "That's a veggie burger. I must have given you Casey plate by accident."

And with that Nora swaps my plate with Casey's. Casey looks down at her new plate.

"I can't eat this. Derek spit all over it."

I laugh at her misfortune. I didn't even have to try and I was able to ruin Casey's dinner.

Nora looks down at her own plate, picks it up and hands it to Casey. "Here, have mine and I'll just have a regular burger."

"No mom, that's okay. I'm not really all that hungry anyways."

Casey not hungry for a veggie burger? That's a first. Veggie burgers are Casey favourite even I know that.

"Really honey it's okay. I don't mind at all."

"Um, yeah okay thanks mom," Casey says and then switches plates with her mom.

Good now that that's settled everyone can eat.

I've already finished about half my burger and all of my fries when I look over at Casey. Her plate is still full of food. She's maybe eaten a few fries and a couple of bites of her burger at most. Weird. I look around the table at everyone else. No one seems to have noticed that Casey isn't eating.

"Derek, do you want my fries?" I raise my eyebrow at her confused.

Why is she offering me her fries? I mean normally I would just take them right off her plate without asking but now she's offering.

"Uh," I hesitate. She hasn't really eaten she should probably eat them herself. It might look weird if I turn them down though.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

She's looking at me like I have two heads.

"I wouldn't have offered them if I didn't want to give them away."

I nod my head and take the fries off of her plate. She smiles and looks almost relieved.

What is up with her?

There I go again worrying about Casey. Ed was right I really am losing it.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

Dinner is all cleaned up and I'm making popcorn while Casey is setting up the movie.

"Do you want a coke?" I shout from inside the kitchen.

"No thanks," she answers. "How about a bottle of water instead?"

Girls and their bottled water, I just don't get the appeal.

"Yeah okay."

I walk out of the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn, a chocolate bar, my coke and Casey bottle of water.

"Catch," I say chucking the bottle at her.

"Thanks."

"Are we ready to get this show on the road or what?" I ask, noticing a notebook, a couple of pens and White-Out laid out on the coffee table.

I roll my eyes; Casey sure knows how to ruin the movie watching experience.

"Yup, but remember our deal Derek. As soon as I press play…"

I cut her off, "I know I know. No talking."

"Right."

The movie has been playing for five minutes and even I can tell that Shakespeare is rolling over in his grave right now.

"Want some popcorn Case?"

"Der-ek!! Shhhhh."

Whoa she needs to calm herself.

I look over at her she looks so concentrated. I've never seen someone concentrate that hard during a movie. Her eyes are all wide and her mouth is unwavering. Every once in a while her eyebrows scrunch up, her lips purse slightly and she quickly scribbles something down in her notebook.

As I continue to watch her I find myself smiling. She's so cute when she determined.

"Hoolietta!!!" the TV seems to scream.

"Who is Hoolieetta?" I say more to myself than to Casey.

"Juliet Derek."

"If that's what you heard Casey then I think you need to get your ears checked because that woman clearly said Hoolieetta."

"No," Casey sighs. "You're right she did say Hoolieeta, but it's just the way she pronounces Juliet's name."

"Oh, then maybe she needs to get something checked out."

"Just watch the movie would you?"

I try to keep my comments to myself but I can't seem to control them.

"Why does her mom, who by the way is scaring the crap out of me right now, have a southern accent?"

"Derek! How am I supposed to concentrate if you keep asking me questions?"

"Sorry…shutting up now."

Once again I try to just focus on the movie and keep my mouth shut but…

"Dude is the ecstasy?"

Casey lets out an aggravated groan and ignores me. A few seconds later its Casey who breaks the silence.

"I hate that he says that then instead of at the end!" Casey exclaims.

"Says what?" I ask.

"Thy drugs are quick."

"Uh okay."

"At the end of the play Romeo is supposed to say 'Oh true apothecary thy drugs are quick thus with a kiss…I die!' and then he dies. But for some reason in this movie they decide to shove it in here instead," she says, getting more and more irritated with the movie by the second.

"Wait, he dies? Thanks for ruining the ending Casey, I guess there's no point in watching the rest of it," I say with fake annoyance.

"Derek don't even try it, everyone knows how the story ends."

So she was right, I definitely knew how the movie was going to end but hey you can't blame a guy for trying.

We go back to watching the movie in silence.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

It's now 9:30pm, my chocolate bar is done, my popcorn is done and my soda is done…the only thing that isn't done is this freaking movie. I look over at Casey and see that she is still as concentrated on the movie as ever.

As I turn my head to look back at the TV I hear a stomach growl. I know it's not mine so I look back over at Casey. She seems to take no notice of this. Her stomach grumbles again and I continue looking at her.

This time she looks down at her stomach and then over at me.

"I'm going to go grab another water," she states before pausing the movie and making her way to the kitchen.

How the hell is water going to help with her hunger? I decide to follower her into the kitchen. I go up to the fridge and wait for her to finish getting her bottle.

She turns around and jumps at the sight of me.

"God Derek, what is with you and sneaking up on people in the kitchen?"

"Sorry…there's leftover pizza in the fridge from last night if you're hungry," I tell her.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm just thirsty. Not hungry really, still full from dinner," as she says the last part her stomach betrays her by once again growling.

Is she kidding me? Still full from dinner? Not even a mouse could possibly be full from the amount of food she ate at dinner.

"Come on Casey, there's no way you are still full from dinner. You didn't eat anything at dinner."

I'm actually starting to worry about her again. Ack. This whole worrying thing is becoming a daily thing. Damn her.

"I had a late lunch okay, I'm still full from that," she responds slightly angry.

I study her for a minute. Should I just drop this? I'm obviously not getting anywhere.

"Yeah, okay," I say. "Let's just go finish the movie."

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

The movie is finally over and Casey is taking it out of the DVD player. That's when it hits me.

"Wait a minute," I say out loud.

"What? Do you want to watch the special features? I didn't think you would want to prolong 'the agony'? As you so delicately put it less then five minutes ago," she says rolling her eyes at me.

"No I mean the eating thing."

Casey lets out an aggravated groan.

"I though we dropped that."

I ignore her comment.

"I know you didn't eat breakfast because I ate your breakfast. There is no way you could have eaten lunch because you had you're Amnesty International meeting at lunch and your OSAID meeting after school. Then at dinner you had three bites of food and all I've seen you consume since then is water."

She's looking past me, refusing to make eye contact.

"That's not tr…" she starts but I cut her of.

"Save it Casey, you haven't eaten all day. But why?" I still don't understand why she hasn't eaten.

Is she stressed about something? Is she nervous? Or maybe…oh crap.

"This doesn't have anything to do with what I said earlier? About you being…fat?"

You can be such a dumb ass sometimes Derek. You know Casey takes what you say way too personally.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says looking embarrassed in a voice barely above a whisper.

I guess it's time for damage control. How could she think I was serious? Has she not seen herself? Has she not realised the wonders that 13 years of dance has done for her?

"Casey, I was kidding before…you not fat."

She still won't look at me. I walk right to her and lift her chin so that she has too look at me.

I stare into her eyes and pause a moment before saying, "Trust me, there isn't a person in this word that would consider you fat," I hesitate before adding, "Most girls would kill to look like you."

She's blushing but she hasn't broken eye contact yet and I just realized how completely screwed I am. Because I've come to the worst conclusion of my life.

I'm falling for Casey.

I try to shake this newfound discovery and break eye contact with her.

"So, now that that's settled," I say walking towards the door and putting my leather jacket on. "Let's go get you something to eat."

She doesn't move.

"Come on Case, I know you're hungry and so am I. How about pizza?"

"How can you possibly be hungry? You just had a burger all of your fries, all of my fries, a massive bowl of popcorn a chocolate bar…oh yeah and ice cream for dessert after dinner."

"What can I say? I mans got to eat."

She snorts at me, "Since when are _you_ a man?"

I just roll my eyes and jingle my keys at her.

"The car leaves in t-minus 10 seconds."

"It's after ten. Our curfew is 10:30 on weeknights. We have school tomorrow."

"Then we'll just have to make it quick, won't we?"

I can tell she's going to give in.

"Okay fine. I'll go."

"Good," I say tossing her jacket at her.

"Now let's bounce."

Again she snorts.

"You can be so lame," she says before smiling.

I decide not to argue with her. All that matters is I made her smile and she is going to eat.

That's good enough for me.

A/N: Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! You guys are awesome and brighten my day!! I hope you like this one and please review!!


	5. You are the Dreamer We are the Dream

Chapter 5: You are the Dreamer and We are the Dream

"Oh my god! That was too funny!" I say laughing while trying my hardest to stay in my lane. "I still can't believe you bumped into the waiter and caused him to spill two pitchers of orange crush all over himself."

Casey glares at me and says flatly, "It wasn't that funny Derek."

I look over at her. She doesn't seem all that mad. She actually looks amused. I bet I can break her.

"Come on Case," I say taking one hand off the wheel and poking her side. "Even you have to admit it was funny. The guy turned completely orange and then when he tried to get up he kept slipping."

I smile at her. She's about to crack I just know it. Slowly her lips turn up into a smile.

"I guess it was pretty funny," she admits while giggling. "And when he slipped and face-planted into that old couples pasta."

"The tomato sauce was everywhere," I add.

"I can't believe no one figured out how it all started. I would have been so embarrassed. Don't get me wrong I'm still embarrassed about it but I would have died if everyone in the restaurant knew it was me."

I continue to laugh and so does she. Soon I stop laughing and study her face. She looks so happy. I don't think I've ever seen her look that happy around me.

God she has a gorgeous smile. My eyes focus in on her lips. They're coated in pink gloss and they look so soft. It's taking everything I have not to lean over and take them between mine.

"Der-ek!" I hear Casey say urgently. "Watch where you're going!"

I look back at the road and swerve sharply to avoid a neighbouring vehicle.

"Sorry," I mumble embarrassed because her lips had distracted me.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

We were both silent for the rest of the car ride home. I couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to kiss Casey, which caused me to avoid eye contact with her at all costs.

It's 11:15 and I am sure hoping Dad and Nora have gone to bed. We walk inside our dark house and see that the couch is empty.

Good that means they decided not to wait up for us.

We tiptoe up the stairs as quietly as possible.

When we reach the door to Casey's bedroom we both stop and look at each other a bit awkwardly…this really feels like the end of a date.

You know the part where the goodbye kiss happens.

She's looking at me kind of funny. Should I say something? Should I do something?

…I wonder what she'd do if I kissed her. No, bad idea she would totally freak out, probably wake up the whole family and then they'd want an explanation and…

Before I get a chance to make up my mind Casey leans over and kisses me on the cheek sending tingles through my body.

"I actually had fun tonight!" she whispers.

"Don't sound so surprised Casey. I know how to have fun more than anyone else."

"You never seem to have any fun when I'm around," she responds looking a little hurt.

She kind of has a point.

"Hey, fighting with you is actually pretty fun."

"You think that's fun? You really are twisted Venturi," she says while rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Ahah, you know it sister."

Sister! Why did I just call her my sister?

"I guess I should be going to bed," Casey says hesitantly. "I mean we do have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I respond a little disappointed that the night is over. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Derek."

I make my way to my room and turn to look at her once more but she's already in her room.

"Casey?" I say.

She pokes her head out into the hall. "Yeah?"

"We should do this again sometime."

She pauses a second before smiling. "I'd like that."

I make my way into my room a smile plastered on my face.

Dude, you're stepsister should not be making you this happy.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

I_ look over at the clock its 2:45am. God, its like I have insomnia or something. Why can't I ever sleep?_

_I hear knocking. Who the hell would be at my door in the middle of the night? Did Marti have another nightmare?_

_Slowly I get up and open the door. To my surprise Casey is the one on the other side._

_"What's u…"_

_Before I can finish Casey cuts me off by covering my mouth with hers. It takes me a minute to realize what is happening but as soon as I do I press my lips harder onto hers._

_Her fingers run through my hair as she sweeps her tongue over my bottom lip. I let my mouth fall open slightly allowing her tongue permission to explore. Our tongues battle for control and I realize we are still in my doorway. I guide us into my room and shut the door._

_Casey's hands move from my hair down to my chest. She pushes me onto my bed and jumps up putting one leg on either side of my body. Smiling wickedly she leans forward and once again crashes her lips into mine._

_My hands move to her hips and I gently slide them up under her shirt allowing the tips of my fingers to lightly explore her soft skin._

_She giggle and brings her mouth to my hear, "That tickles."_

_I allow my hands to flatten out and continue up her shirt._

_Her hands make their way to the hem of my shirt and she pushes it out of the way and begins to kiss my stomach making her way up to my chest. She stops for a moment and takes hold of her own shirt and starts to slide it off at a painfully slow rate._

_Impatient, I grab hold of her hands and help her remove the shirt completely. Grabbing onto her sides, I flip us over pinning her against my bed. I bring my head down to her neck and trace soft kisses along it._

_"Derek," she moans as I reach a sensitive area._

_I stay on that spot and begin to nip and suck. The sound of her voice mixed with her mild squirming below me set off my arousal._

_"Derek," she moans once again._

"DEREK."

I shoot up in bed covered in sweat as Casey barges into my room.

"Get up it's already 8:45 you're going to be late for school!!" she shouts before stomping out of my room.

…I guess I was able to fall asleep…

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

I somehow managed to steer clear of Casey the entire day, excluding English class and even then I made it a point not to make eye contact.

I know this isn't the best time to be avoiding her seeing as we've finally discovered how to act civil around each other but before I can spend any more time with her I need to think over a few things. Most importantly…

Should I act on my feelings for her?

My life was so much easier a week ago when I didn't have feeling for her. Okay, I'll admit that I've always found her attractive but having real feeling for her that's a new one.

What would happen if I did act on those feelings?

Would she freak out? Would she think I was disgusting? If she actually happened to feel the same way would Dad and Nora have a complete melt down? Would Lizzie, Edwin and Marti understand?

This is all way too complicated.

My life is supposed to be simple.

Get up.

Eat.

Go to school.

Hit on a few girls.

Eat.

Play hockey.

Eat.

Date.

Sleep.

See what I mean? Simple. That's the way I like it.

An announcement comes over the PA system breaking me form my thoughts.

_"Don't forget to pick up your tickets for the Masquerade Dance coming up next Friday. They will be on sale in the cafeteria during lunch every day next week for only 10 dollars. Get them now because they will cost 15 dollars at the door."_

Dance eh? This could be good. Keep my mind occupied, away from Casey and on hotties in costumes.

That's it. Buy a ticket to this dance, hook-up with someone there and forget all about Casey…but do I really want to forget about Casey?

Why does the first girl I have real feeling for have to be my stepsister?

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I was having a lot of trouble writing it! I think it turned out okay though! Hope you like it. Please review; they're what keep me going.


	6. Better Put Your Fingers Back to the Keys

Chapter 6: Better Put Your Fingers Back to the Keys

"Where were you today?" Casey questions from the doorway as I am sitting at my computer.

"Uh…Around," I was hoping she hadn't noticed my avoiding her.

She looks a little disappointed with my answer, but decides to let it go.

"Do you need any help?"

I let out a grown, "You don't even understand how much."

I'm just not good at all this school stuff. Honestly. I've been sitting staring at my computer screen for hours and I've gotten absolutely nowhere. I watched the movie and I even read the book and I still have no idea what to write.

"Okay," She says. "Well how far have you gotten."

I turn my computer screen towards her allowing her full view of the document I have been working on.

_William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet_

_By: Derek Venturi_

I wait for her reaction, expecting her to get angry with me and lecture me about how I'm not trying and how she will not just write the essay for me so I better start trying or she's leaving.

"Um…" she starts. "Okay well, did you understand the play?" she says walking over and sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, I think. Romeo and Juliet fall in love…in like 2 days but fine I'll let that be…but they can't be together because of the rivalry between their family's so they go behind everyone's backs and get married. Then Romeo kills Juliet's cousin and gets thrown out of town so Juliet tries to fake her own death so that she can go away with Romeo but communication sucks and they both end up dead."

"Okay, it sounds like you have a pretty good idea as to what happens in the play. Now what do you want your essay to be about?"

If I knew that I would have started writing already.

"I don't know. I'm not good at that. Coming up with things to write about…"

She's going to yell at me…

She takes a deep breath then, "Okay well there are a few themes in the play that you could write about, love?"

"Too mushy."

"Death?"

"Too depressing."

Okay, so maybe I'm being difficult but hey if I'm going to spend time on this I have to like what I'm writing about.

She let's out a sigh, "Well, do you have a favourite character?"

"Um, not really they're all pretty stupid."

She's giving me an evil look. But she hasn't lost her cool yet.

"Fine…how about a least favourite character?"

I think about it for a second, "…Romeo."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere…finally."

Wow her patience right now is astounding. It's not like I'm trying to piss her off its just I really don't get essays…at all. And I know I'm being really stubborn and annoying but it's not even fazing her. It's so weird. Why is she trying to help?

"Okay, how about you write about how Romeos character changes throughout the play," she offers.

He's kind of an idiot throughout the entire thing I didn't really notice much in the way of change.

"How do you mean?" I question.

"Well at the beginning of the play Romeo is a romantic sentimentalist who is obsessed with his own emotions but by the end of the play he has become more mature and less self-centred because of his love for Juliet."

Really? Cause he's kind of a selfish dumbass throughout the whole thing in my opinion.

"Do you seriously believe that?" I question her.

She thinks for a minute.

"Honestly…No," she says. "But I promise you there is enough evidence in the play to support it."

Yeah okay. I guess that isn't such a terrible idea. Maybe I could work with it.

"Okay, thanks. I think I'll try it."

She let's out a breath relieved that I have finally made a decision.

"No problem," she gets up to leave but stops at the door. "If you need anymore help just come and find me."

I give her a smile and she walks out of my room.

That was so bizarre.

She was so calm…and helpful. We actually had a conversation where neither of us ended up annoying the other. A conversation that was constructive.

I shake my head and look at my computer screen.

You don't have time to analyse what just happened. You need to get this essay done.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

10:30pm

I cannot believe I have been doing schoolwork since 4:30 this afternoon…it's a Friday for God sake. What a waste of 6 hours of my life.

I am however glad that I Derek Venturi have actually completed an essay to the best of my abilities. After my talk with Casey everything seemed so much easier. The words seemed to just…flow. It's crazy really, that has never happened before.

I print of my essay and make my way to Casey's door. I'm pretty proud of this essay. I've gotten a D on every paper I have handed in so far, but this one is definitely a solid C+. Maybe that doesn't sound like much…but to me getting a C in English is like getting an A. I look down at my essay before opening the door and making my way in.

I look up to see Casey in the process of removing her shirt, the fabric covering her face. It is clear that she hasn't noticed my presence.

Walk away man, walk away. She's going to freak if she sees you standing here.

But I can't. My eyes are glues to the small amount of pink fabric that is covering her breasts. I wonder if she'll take that off too?

As the remainder of her shirt comes off she turns and grabs her pyjama top off of her bed and slips it on smoothly.

Damn.

She turns back around and spots me for the first time jumping a bit from surprise. Her cheeks turn red and her eyes go wide.

"Uh…hi," she says clearing wondering how long I've been standing there.

I decide to keep my cool and pretend like I had just arrived.

"Hey…I finished my paper and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind…uh taking a look at it?"

She let's out the breath that she had been holding and seems relieved.

"You finished it?"

"Yeah, I know it took me a while but I actually think its pretty good."

"Wow, I can't believe you stayed in all night to finish a paper."

"Well, I figured if I got it done today then I wouldn't have to worry about for the rest of the weekend."

She let's out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"No, nothing. It's…you just reminded me of myself right there."

I guess she was right. She is always telling me that if I were to get my homework done at the beginning of the weekend then I wouldn't be up Sunday night rushing to finish it.

"Kill me now," I say, disgusted with myself.

She let's out another laugh.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone that mister cool spent his precious Friday date night doing homework," she says.

"Keener!" she coughs.

I roll my eyes at her third grade tactics but let her comment slide.

"So you don't mind looking at it?"

"Hand it over you big nerd," she says smiling and taking the paper out of my hands.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

She has been reading my paper for what feels like forever. I have no idea what she is thinking. Her eyebrows are furrowed and her lips are pursed in concentration. I keep waiting for some type of reaction but all I get is a "ah" every once in a while.

What does that mean? Is it a "wow this paper keeps getting worse and worse" ah? Or maybe a "wow he is really surprising me" ah?

Finally she looks up at me. Slowly he mouth loosens and changes into a small smile. I look at her expectantly.

"So…?"

"You've got at least a B paper here," she says.

"A B seriously? I've never gotten a B on any English assignment in my life. D's…and a few C's on minor assignments mostly. That's awesome! You really think I could get a B with this paper?"

She laughs at my excitement.

"Who knows," she says. "Maybe even a B+?"

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into a hug.

"Thanks Casey! I would still be staring at a blank screen if it wasn't for you."

I lift her off the grown and swing her around. She holds on tight and lets out a little squeal.

Suddenly I realize what I am doing and lower her back to the ground. I pull my head back and look at her, my arms resting around her waist.

"Uh…I'm sorry. I just got a little too excited," I mumble.

She shakes her head, "No its okay," she says moving her arms from around my neck and placing her hands on my forearms. "You should be excited. You worked hard and it paid off."

She's smiling at me. A big toothy genuine smile. She looks so…proud.

Casey is proud of me.

Not because I made the winning goal at a hockey game or because I scored with some chick.

No, she's proud because I worked hard on an assignment.

No one has ever been proud of me because of my schoolwork.

I can't help it. I'm grinning like an idiot right now…and she is still in my arms.

"Casey are you going to the dance?"

She looks a little surprised. Who could blame her though…I mean really where in the hell did that question come from? And why did I say it out loud?

"Uh…I'm not sure," she says hesitantly. "Em wants to go but I haven't decided yet."

There's silence.

Why is there silence…

…Because this conversation is really awkward.

I guess under normal circumstances it wouldn't be considered awkward, but we are still kind of holding each other and the way the question came out sounded a lot like I was going to ask her to go with me.

Which wasn't at all the plan.

"Um…are you going?" she asks after a while.

"I think I'm a little old to dress up in some fruity costume."

Wow, why did I just say that? Wasn't it my plan to go to the dance? Seriously, my mouth is just talking without listening to my brain.

"I..I, mean uh. I don't know either."

Smooth save Venturi. Good thing you aren't the goalkeeper.

She nods her head.

More silence.

"Um, I should probably get to sleep…I have dance in the morning."

"Yeah okay," I say.

She leans in and gives me a quick hug then moves out of my grasp.

"Good job today on your paper. I knew you weren't as stupid as you look," she says jokingly.

"Um, thanks I think. And thanks for helping."

She bites her lower-lip a second before saying, "Anytime."

I nod my head and make my way out of her room. I close the door behind me and let out a big breath.

Shaking my head I make my way to my room and try to get some sleep.

A/N: Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! You guys are just soo completely awesome!! I'd like to apologize for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. It was late when I wrote it and I missed way more than usual. I re-read the chapter a bit after posting it and I kept wanting to kick myself, apparently I'm incapable of putting an "s" at the end of feeling. Anyways, please let me know what you think…I'm open to suggestions!! Thanks.


	7. I’m addicted to the way I feel when I th

Chapter 7: I'm addicted to the way I feel when I think of you

"That's So Raven?"

"Huh?" I look towards the door and find Casey staring at me.

"You're watching That's So Raven?"

"No," I say before looking back towards the TV only to find that I am watching That's So Raven.

"Urg," I say. "I was watching NBA Access I must have zoned out."

"Sure you did," she says smirking at me.

"No seriously. I must have been really out of it to not notice the extreme over-acting and the obnoxiously loud screaming that constitutes as dialog on this crap-ass show."

I'm not lying. It's not like I was really watching the show and am embarrassed about it.

"Constitutes eh? That was almost an intelligent sentence, if only you hadn't added 'crap-ass'," she says taking a seat on the couch.

"If the word fits…" I say shrugging my shoulders.

Casey rolls her eyes at me then turns her attention towards the TV.

"Oh I've seen this one. Paula Abdul is in it," she says.

I flip that channel.

"Derek, I was watching that," she says looking at me expectantly.

"I was here first and I don't like the show to begin with, plus you just told me that that nut bar Idol Judge is in the episode so now I really don't want to watch it," I say continuing to flip through the channels. "Ah, this is better."

"Derek," she says sternly.

"What?" I respond innocently.

"This is not better."

I open my eyes widely, "But I love this show."

She rolls her eyes again.

God, one day her eyes are just going to go on strike and refuse to roll…then what will she do?

"Oh, really? This is your favourite show?" she asks.

"Of course. Who doesn't love This Old House…PBS just has the best darn programming," I say as sincerely as possible.

"Would you just put it back, you do not like this show."

She's actually beginning to get annoyed.

"How would you know whether or not I like this show?" I say stubbornly.

She is so easily irritated.

"Because…"

"Good one Case."

"Arrg, because okay? Because I know what kind of shows you watch."

Sure she does. She's full of it. I don't care what she says we are not watching That's So Raven.

"Oh yeah? And what kind of shows do I watch?"

She isn't saying anything. She's just sitting there looking a bit conflicted.

"I knew it. Now if you don't mind," I say turning my attention to the TV. "I am missing my program."

We sit in silence for a few minutes. I could not have picked a more boring show to torture her with.

I think this show it more tortuous to me than it is to her.

"Sports and hot chicks," she blurts out.

"What?"

That was random.

"The shows you watch. You claim they have to contain either sports or hot chicks…or both. But I know you like other shows."

"I do, do I?"

"Yes you do."

"I'm listening."

She hesitates before continuing.

"You watched the Black Donnelly's before it got cancelled. And then when it did you refused to watch NBC for a month and were annoyed that you couldn't watch the rest of the episodes online because we live in Canada and the videos were only available for residents of the United States."

She's right.

I can't believe those bastards at NBC, they freaking cancelled Studio 60 and Raines too.

"Go on," I say.

She sits in silence for a moment before starting to talk again.

"You watch Bones. You wanted to go against the CSI trend so you decided to give the show a shot not expecting much, but you ended up really liking it. If anyone asks you'd say you like it because Angela is hot and Booth is the type of guy who doesn't take shit from anyone. But I know it's because you want to see if Booth and Bones will ever get together."

That's not true, that's not true, that's not true…okay so it is.

But she really shouldn't know that.

"That's not true…" I start but she cuts me off.

"Don't even try it Derek. The week after the season finale aired you were so happy that you drove me to school every morning without complaining all because you were certain that the look Booth and Brennan gave each other after Angela and Hodgens left the church meant that next season there would be big developments in their relationship."

I've never told anyone that.

I admit I have a bit of a sappy side when it comes to that particular television couple…I mean they are so meant for each other and the show keeps giving hints of them getting together but it just never happens. How long are they going to make us wait before they just take the frigging plunge?

But all of that, I have always kept to myself. Do you think I want people to know how attached I can get to fictional characters?

Of course not.

I'm not sure how to react to this. I never realized Casey paid any attention to me. Well okay, I know she pays attention, but mostly only because we're fighting and when we fight we demand each other's attention. But other than that we just seem to co-exist.

"Casey I…I have no idea what you're talking about. Really, I think you've lost it."

I don't care how much she knows about me I am not ready to admit to anything.

She let's out a tiny laugh before getting up off the couch and walking towards the stairs. I watch her go still stunned at the conversation we just shared.

"Yeah, maybe I have lost it," she mumbles as she makes her way up the stairs.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

Maybe I have lost it.

I can't seem to get that out of my head.

It's just…the way she said it. It kind of sounded like…like I had done something to actually make her feel like she'd lost it.

But not in a white-jacket padded-room kind of way, more in a…arrrg. I don't know.

It just sounded like it meant something is all.

Maybe I'm reading into nothing but first we have a great time out together, then she helps me with my homework and now I find out she knows me better than I thought…

Does she…I mean, could she…I…I…oh I don't know.

Maybe I'm the one who's lost it.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

The dance is in two days and I still haven't purchased my ticket. I just can't decide whether or not I really want to go.

Either, I ask some random girl to go with me and we end up making out while I think about Casey.

Or…

I go stag and end up daydreaming about Casey than finding some random girl to hook up with while thinking about Casey.

Notice any similarities? Hmmm?

I suppose there is a third option.

Asking Casey to the dance.

Ha! Okay so that really isn't an option.

God, I'm not supposed to be hesitating about asking a girl out. I'm Derek Venturi I have never had issues getting girls, it's always been easy for me.

But this time it's so much harder. Casey is…well she's different. Ignoring the fact that she is technically my stepsister…

She's also

…smart

…independent

…hardworking

…and she has never fawned over me.

She didn't fall for me as soon as we met. She doesn't let me get away with anything. I know how to push her buttons and she definitely knows how to push mine too.

She might disagree with me, but I know her. And I think that that is the main difference.

The girls I date…I don't really know them. Sure by the end of it I know how they smell, how far they are willing to go and what the inside of their mouths taste like. But know them? Definitely not. I don't get attached to them, I never worry about whether or not it will mess up our friendship and when it comes down to it, I don't really care what they think of me.

Which is exactly my problem now. With Casey I obsess about all of those things.

So what does all this tell me about whether or not I should go to the dance?

Absolutely nothing.

But it has made me realize that Casey is to good to let slip away, and that if I want her, I'm going to have to put some work into it.

And for once in my life, I am prepared to work as hard as I have to.

A/N: Yay! I finally got through this chapter. I found it really hard to write for some reason. Don't worry though, I've got the next chapter all planned out in my head so hopefully will come to me a lot faster. Anyways, please let me know what you think! I love getting feedback from you guys:)


	8. We Take the Sip From Life’s Lush Lips

Chapter 8: We Take the Sip From Life's Lush Lips and We Shake the Hips

I am sitting here on my bed looking down at my ticket still unsure of whether or not I should go to the dance.

That's right. I bought a ticket.

I even rented a costume.

So one would assume that I was going, otherwise it's just a waste of money, but I still can't see how going to this thing could possibly be a good idea.

Casey has been getting ready for the past 2 hours.

It's ridiculous really.

All I would have to do is change into my Tuxedo Mask inspired costume: black tuxedo with a matching top hat. Pop on my white mask and I'd be ready to go. I decided to abstain from wearing the fruity cape.

Ten minutes tops.

But girls take forever.

I think her door just opened; yup she's making her way down the stairs.

Slowly I sneak out of my room and make my way to the top of the staircase where I come to an abrupt stop.

She looks stunning.

Okay, I'd be the first to admit that Casey is an attractive person. Maybe not out loud…but right now, at this very moment, she is the definition of drop dead gorgeous.

She is wearing a silky deep red high-class 18th century gown with gold trim. It's very fitted around her waist and very low cut especially for Casey. The base of the dress is really poofy, which if you ask me will make it a little difficult for her to dance with anyone tonight but I guess that works in my favour…no horny boys will be able to latch onto her.

Her hair is in small curls, most of which are pilled on her head leaving only a few strands left to dangle freely. She is wearing a black and gold mask. The eyeholes are in the shape of cat eyes and the whole thing is trimmed with black sequins. On the right side there is a small black flower that has a bunch of small feathers, and a few strands of tiny black and gold seabeads coming out of it.

The mask will definitely make it hard for anyone to recognize her. But I'd know those bright blue eyes anywhere.

As Nora gushes about how gorgeous Casey looks I can't help but notice the way Casey's breasts are heaving with every breath she takes.

Damn that dress is tight.

It's taking all I have not to run down there, pick her up and carry her to my room.

Take her lips between mine; let my tongue explore her hot wet mouth, my hands wandering up her sides, over her…

I shake my head, dragging myself back to reality, and look back towards the door.

She's gone.

I let out a sigh and make my way back to my room to quickly change into my costume.

There is no way in hell I am letting some other guy get anywhere near my Casey.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

It took me forever to get out of the house. There was just no escaping Nora. She was all 'Derek you look very handsome', 'Derek you sure clean up nice', 'Derek I haven't seen you look this good since the wedding', 'Georgie hunny, tell Derek he looks nice.'

I must look like a dog in that woman's eyes most of the time.

But I'm finally here.

I see Casey standing by the refreshments with Emily and slowly make my way over to the pair.

I wonder if she will recognize me?

"Hello ladies," I say casually testing the grounds.

Casey looks at me for a second before responding, "Hey."

"Hey," Emily adds.

I don't think Emily recognizes me because she is acting pretty cool and I'm not blind I see how Emily is around me.

"May I ask why two beautiful girls like yourselves are standing over here by the punch and not out there on the dance floor?" I ask trying to stay as cool as possible.

Sure it's a bit risky calling Casey beautiful to her face, but she hasn't made any indication that she recognizes me so I figure what the hell.

She lets out a slight laugh and smiles.

"Smooth talker eh?" she says raising her eyebrow.

"I am freakin' velvety smooth."

Once again she laughs.

"Can't even come up with original material eh?" she says teasingly.

She caught me.

"What can I say, that Winchester's got style."

She continues to smile.

"I'm going to grab some punch," I say, "You want any?"

Casey turns her head and looks at Emily, raising her eyebrows as if to ask if she'd like some too.

"Yeah, punch would be good."

"Okie dokie," I say before heading over to the punch.

As I walk away I can't help but overhear Casey commenting to Emily, "I like him, he says okie dokie."

I smile hearing her quote another line from Supernatural.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

My god could the punch line have been any longer? Do these kids not get anything to drink at home? Is the entire school seriously that dehydrated?

I finally get to the front of the line and take hold of three glasses of punch. I make my way back to Casey as quickly as possible while trying to balance the glasses.

When I get back, I notice that Emily is nowhere in sight.

"Where'd your friend go?" I ask, carefully avoiding Emily's name.

"Oh, Sheldon asked her to dance," she responds taking one of the glasses of punch from me.

"Well then," I say. "We can't be the only two people not dancing now can we?"

I hold out my hand to her hesitantly hoping to god she hasn't figured out it's me and therefore won't be inclined to reject my offer.

"Shall we?" I ask.

She puts her drink down on the table next to us and takes hold of my hand. "Let's shall."

_Take everything out just put it back, right where you found it,  
you, your hands in your jeans,  
were you waiting for me?  
cause that's how I found you._

I place my hands around her waist. Leaving a fairly large amount of space between the two of us. Her arms snake around my neck and our eyes meet.

_Every word seemed to roll off your tongue,  
like honey on my lips,  
I never thought I could get enough._

She moves closer, breaking eye contact to rest her head on my shoulder. I tighten my grip around her waist and pull her body into mine.

I guess I was wrong. Her dress isn't getting in the way at all.

She takes over my senses. Her smell makes me light headed.

I can feel her heart beating against my chest and her breath lightly sweeping across neck.

_You took me around the block,  
but I couldn't stop,  
I thought it was real.  
The rush, so intoxicated,  
I look back and I hated,  
that I couldn't tell._

Are bodies are so close that I can barely breath. But right now I couldn't care less. Right now everything is perfect…

…Because in my mind it's just the two of us here together as one. We aren't in the school gym with hundreds of other students, we aren't stepsiblings, we are just two people feeling completely comfortable together without worry.

_I'm lying alone on the floor,  
just laughing at myself.  
How could I ever go back for more?_

Suddenly Casey lifts her head and I worry that she is going to leave me, but instead she looks into my eyes.

_Put, everything back,  
that you took out, right when it started._

She tilts her head to the side and begins to bring her face closer and closer to mine. I respond by bringing my face the rest of the way to her.

_Take my deepest breath,  
I just let it out,  
I will be stronger._

Our lips meet and it's perfect. It's soft and loving and my pulse begins to race. As soon as it began, it's over. Casey pulls away and once again looks into my eyes. This time her eyes are darker and a bit glossy.

"Oh God," she says.

_You took everything out,  
I put it back, just where you found it_

Her eyes begin to water and she breaks eye contact, removing her arms from around my neck. She back ups quickly.

"I'm so sorry," she says barely above a whisper before turning around and racing out of the gym.

I stand frozen unsure of what just happen and stare blankly at the empty doorway.

A/N: Okie dokie people!! Tell me what you think!! This chapter went a bit differently than I had originally intended but I still like the way it turned out. I loved loved loved all the reviews I got for the last chapter and I would love to have your feedback on this one!! Thanks a tone guys you are the best!!

Random LWD Entertainment:

"I'll pillage and plunder cause that's how I roll, this vessels my treasure, pirate Pete's in control. Your booty is mine; your bling is my thing…so give me your loot I'm captain and king!"

He had me at "That's how I roll"!


	9. We’re The New Face of Failure

Chapter 9: We're The New Face of Failure Prettier and Younger

There was really no reason for me to stay at the dance after that.

I enter the house and make my way upstairs as quickly as possible, ignoring the comments coming from my family in the living room.

I get into my room, shut the door, chuck my hat at the wall and remove my mask before collapsing onto my unmade bed.

I run my hands through my hair and let out a groan, confused and afraid of what just happened.

I kissed her…no she kissed me, either way we kissed. We kissed and she freaked out. She has to have realized it was me, otherwise why would she have freaked out?

I let out another groan, roll myself over and bury my head in my comforter.

What have I done? We were finally being friends and I went and did this. I screwed everything up...

My thoughts are interrupted by the faint sound of sobbing. I look toward the wall separating mine and Casey's rooms. The sound continues and I press my ear to the wall. It's definitely coming from her room.

I made her cry. God, I can't believe we are back to that. All I ever do is make her cry. Why does everything I do hurt her?

I sit back on my bed and stare at the wall. All I want to do is comfort her. I will myself not to get up and go see her.

I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now. But, as if through their own force of will, my legs carry me out of my room and to her bedroom door.

I lift my hand to knock but can't quite bring myself to do it. I turn and take a step back towards my own door but stop and force myself to knock.

There's no turning back now.

I hear a muffled, "I'm sleeping," come from the other side of the door.

Liar.

I ignore her comment, slowly turn the doorknob and enter her room.

She sits up quickly and wipes her eyes.

"Please Derek, I just want to be alone right now."

She looks so sad…it breaks my heart.

Her eyes are pleading with me to leave but I just can't do it. I can't let her hurt all alone in her room.

"Casey," I start, not sure what to say.

Should I bring up the kiss? Should I just ask her what's wrong and see if she tells me? I don't know for sure that she freaked because she knew it was me. Why does this have to be so hard?

I take a deep breath and slowly make my way to the end of her bed.

"What's wrong Casey?" I ask hesitantly.

She refuses to make eye contact, her eyes fixed on her computer desk.

"I…I…" she starts, trying to hold back tears. "It's nothing really. You don't have to worry about me."

She can say it all she wants, but there is no way I will stop worrying.

"Come on Case, you can talk to me."

This time it's her that takes a deep breath, before lifting her eyes to mine.

"Derek," she says as defiantly. "I'm fine. Now please leave."

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what is wrong."

I know I'm being a bit harsh I should just leave her be, but I need to know where we stand. I need to know if she realized it was me.

She let's out an irritated groan and jumps out of bed.

I follow her with my eyes, refusing to move from my spot.

"Please leave," she says angrily.

"No,"

She stomps over to her door and opens it.

"Get out,"

She's really angry now.

I get up of her bed and make my way over to her, getting right up in her face.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Arrrggggg," she screams, her face turning red.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" she yells and I take a step back from her.

"You really want to know what's wrong? FINE!"

I stay in my spot and watch her as she continues to get angrier and angrier.

"What's wrong is that I kissed you, I kissed you and I knew it was you. You came over and as soon as you said 'hey' I knew and I pretended I didn't, but I knew all along. You didn't seem to realise it was me and all I wanted was for one night to pretend you weren't you and I wasn't me. To pretend that we weren't Derek and Casey that we were just two strangers."

My eyes grow wide. She knew it was me the whole time and she wanted it to be me. She wanted to spend time with me, she wanted to dance with me, and she wanted to kiss me. Me, Derek Venturi not some random guy but me.

Her eyes fill with tears and they begin to fall as she continues.

"I kissed you and for that moment everything was perfect."

"If it was so perfect then why did you leave? Why did you run away and leave me there wondering what had happened?"

"I realised what I had done and I just couldn't be there anymore. I had to get out because I knew it was wrong. I knew it was wrong all along but I did it anyways."

"But why Casey? Why was it so wrong?"

"Because Derek, we're related. Did you forget that? We're brother and sister, I'm not supposed to kiss you, I'm not supposed to want to be with you…" her voice turns to a whisper before she adds "I'm not supposed to fall in love with you."

I move right close to her and lift her chin up so our eyes meet. I bring my mouth to hers and kiss her. This time it's not soft, it's passionate and needy. Tears continue to run down her face as her arms move around my neck, my hands move to her back pulling her as close as humanly possible. She moves her hands up to my hair and runs her fingers through it roughly bringing my head as close to her as she can.

We break apart and simultaneously gasp for air. She bites her lower lip and looks at me expectantly.

I stay silent. Stunned at everything that has just happened.

This is what I wanted. I wanted her to fall for me the way that I've fallen for her.

She continues to look at me.

I will myself to say something.

To say anything.

To tell her I've fallen in love with her.

But nothing will come out. My mouth opens and closes but no words form.

A new wave of tears hits her and she brings her hands to my chest, pushing me out the door slamming it behind me.

I let my back lean on her door and slowly slide my way down to the floor. I take my head in my hands and close my eyes.

"Damnit!" I yell to myself.

I hear her sobs through the door and my eyes fill with tears but I refuse to let them fall. After a few minutes I lift my head and see Nora standing wide-eyed and silent at the top of the staircase.

He expression scares me.

It's not angry…

…more confused and a bit sad.

How long has she been standing there? How much has she heard?

I look away and a tear rolls down my cheek.

Quickly I stand up and rush into my room slamming my door behind me.

How did everything get to be so royally screwed up?

A/N: I've got to say this is not at all where I expected this story to go. What I was originally planning was fluffier, but I must add that I absolutely love this chapter. I'm not sure why but I am really happy with the way it turned out. I know it's a bit shot but I felt this was the right ending for the chapter.

Also, you guys are fantastic!! I love all the reviews you've been giving me. Your support is amazing! Thank you so much and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	10. Baby Girl With Eyes the Size of Baby Wor

Chapter 10: Baby Girl with Eyes the Size of Baby Worlds

"Dumbass!"

Thump.

"Dumbass!"

Thump.

"Dumbass!"

So maybe repeatedly knocking my head against my door wasn't the smartest plan.

It didn't help my situation.

It didn't magically turn back time.

It didn't make me any less of an idiot.

It did however give me a massive headache and a slight bump on my forehead.

I fall onto my bed and once again find myself screaming into my comforter.

I just don't understand why I froze. Why couldn't I just tell her how I felt, how I feel?

It's not that hard.

"Casey, I love you." I say out loud to myself.

See, simple enough.

Saying it to myself is one thing…but saying it to her is a completely different thing.

I know how I feel. There is no doubt in my mind that I love her. I just never expected her to feel the same way.

The fact that she does complicates things.

If all these feelings were one-sided then nothing would happen. I would eventually move on and no one would be the wiser.

But now…

I mean if we start something it doesn't just affect the two of use, but the entire family.

What would dad and Nora think? What would Lizzie and Edwin think? Would Marti even understand?

We would have to keep our relationship secret. We'd have to sneak around behind everyone backs and be fake to their faces.

Casey deserves better than that. She deserves a real relationship with someone who can take her out, who she feels comfortable with around her family. Someone who is good for her and who wont turn her into a liar or a fake…

"They what?"

My thoughts are interrupted by my father's voice resonating from the living room.

"Georgie calm down, we don't know exactly what is going on."

Wait, what are they talking about?

"Our children have been doing God only knows what with each other for God only knows how long under our roof and you are telling me to calm down?"

Oh shit.

Nora must have heard more than I thought. I get up off my bed and crack open my door.

"We don't know that they have done anything. All we know for sure is that something is going on."

I wish I knew exactly what she heard.

"I'm going up there right now and getting to the bottom of this."

"Now George, they are obviously very emotional at the moment, talking to them now will only upset them more and then they'll never tell us anything."

Thank God I really didn't want to have to deal with that right now.

"We can't just let them be together."

"George, like I said before we don't know what the situation is. You need to stop making conclusions with barely any information. They aren't little kids I think we should let them work things out themselves and whatever they decide we will deal with when the time comes, but for now you don't breath a word of this to either of them. Okay?"

"But Nora…"

"Not a word."

"Fine, but for the record I think this is a very bad idea."

"Noted."

Okay…okay this is good.

Yeah, it's a good thing.

Sure they know that something is going on with me and Casey, but they don't know what, they don't plan on interfering and they don't seem too freaked out.

Well at least Nora doesn't.

Things with Casey will definitely be easier without our parents getting involved.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

I wish things with Casey and I were awkward.

No lie. If things were awkward than at least things would be…well things.

But there is just nothing.

No Casey, at all. It's ridiculous really.

We live in the same house.

We go to the same school.

We even have some of the same classes.

But it's been days and there has been no interaction, at all.

She is surprisingly the queen of avoidance.

I'm sitting in English class staring at the back of her head and if things continue the way they have been, well, than this is the closest I will get to her all day.

I keep hoping she will turn around. All I want is for her to look at me. Just once. If our eyes were to connect, even for just a second than I know things would be okay.

They wouldn't be good, but they would be okay.

And trust me when I say that 'okay' is a big step up from where they are now.

"I was very surprised at your work."

I look up as Mrs. Roulston drops my paper in front of me and continues to hand the rest out.

I replay her words in my head. Surprised…what does that mean?

I take a deep breath and close my eyes tightly before flipping to the last page of my essay. Letting out the breath slowly I open one eye and let it stray a bit before looking at my mark.

87

Oh my God.

87

That is a seriously good mark. No just a good mark for me, but a good mark in general.

Anyone would be proud to get an 87.

I know I have a goofy smile plastered across my face but I don't care.

I have to tell Casey.

Without thinking I get out of my seat and make my way over to her.

She's staring down at her paper and doesn't notice that I'm standing in front of her.

I clear my throat.

Her sapphire eyes meet mine brown ones and instantly my smile disappears.

I completely spaced on our situation.

She looks so sad.

We continue to look into each other's eyes and for a second it's just the two of us again, alone like we were in the gym.

I kneel down in front of her being careful not to break eye contact.

Stop being a coward.

Just tell her how you feel.

I open my mouth to start but Casey beats me to it.

"What do you want Derek?"

Her tone isn't angry, or bitter, but it's not happy or enthusiastic either.

She just sounds tired.

"I…I…"

I can't do it. Not now.

I flip my paper open to the last page and place it on her desk. She gives me a confused look then brings her eyes down to look at it.

For a split second I can see her smiling. But then it disappears and she looks back up at me.

Our eyes connect and I get the feeling she is looking for something. I don't know what, but something.

"Congratulations Derek. You really deserve this, I'm happy for you."

I can tell she is being sincere. I can tell that she really is happy for me.

But everything is still so wrong.

I wish we could go back to the day in her room when I picked her up and spun her around. We were both happy then and everything was simpler.

"Uh, thanks," I say before getting up of the ground.

I start to walk away but turn to look at her one more time.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't have done it without you."

The corners of her mouth twitch upward slightly and she nods her head.

It's not much, but it's a start.

A/N: Gah!! It took me forever and I know it's not all that exciting, but it's more of a filler chapter than an eventful chapter so I think it's pretty decent!! Oh My God!! You guys are amazing. Seriously the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter was insane!! It was awesome. I hope you aren't disappointed with the follow up chapter. Anyways, review please!! I love the feedback…and exclamation marks apparently.


	11. Pull My Head So Close

Chapter 11: Pull My Head So Close

What would Dad think?

What would Nora think?

What would Lizzie, Edwin and Marti think?

What would Sam think?

What would Emily think?

It's driving me nuts. These questions just keep repeating themselves over and over again in my head.

Since when do I, Derek Venturi, care what anyone else thinks?

Why can't I forget about everyone else and just think about myself? I used to be able to put myself first all the time but now...it's weird.

I feel like Casey, over thinking. God, that girl has to think everything over twelve thousand times.

It's almost like we've switched, she made the first move by kissing me, she was able to forget about everyone and just admit her feelings for me.

"You okay D?"

I look up to see Sam sitting across from me in the cafeteria.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you okay? You've been kind of out of it lately?" he says, looking a bit worried.

I ignore him, my eyes busy scanning the caf for Casey. Finally I spot her heading towards the exit.

Just suck it up and go talk to her.

I get up abruptly causing Sam to jerk back a bit.

Flinging my bag over my shoulder I head toward Casey.

"Talk to you later Sam," I say over my shoulder as I head out into the hall.

I see her making her way to her locker and speed up my pace in order to catch up with her.

Breathe, just breathe, you can do this.

"Casey."

She stops, turns around and looks right at me biting her lip.

"Casey," I say again, out of breath, finally having caught up to her.

She continues to look at me and I suddenly feel very self-conscious. What is it about this girl that gets me so nervous?

"I...uh...I...how are you doing?"

Okay, not exactly what I had planned, but it's fine, I'll just work my way up to it.

She looks a bit disappointed.

"I'm okay, but I have to get going. I have an Amnesty meeting," she responds quickly.

"Oh, okay...have fun," I say weakly.

She begins to walk away and I smack myself in the head.

I cannot believe I just chickened out again.

What is wrong with me?

Stop being such a coward.

"Casey," I call after her.

"I don't have time for this Derek I'm going to be late," she says barely turning around.

Don't back down.

"Wait," I say loudly.

"I can't do this now Derek," she says a bit irritated before quickening her pace.

Just do it.

"I love you Casey McDonald," I blurt out loudly after her.

She freezes, her back still to me.

The rest of the world seems to stop. Everyone in the hall is completely still and silent, including the teachers. They are all staring at Casey and me, eyes wide, jaws dropped.

I ignore them and continue to stare at Casey, who has yet to turn around.

It takes a few seconds but slowly she turns to face me.

There is still a lot of hallway between the two of us making it difficult to read the expression on her face.

"Really?" she asks, sounding hopeful, still at the other end of the hall.

"One hundred percent," I answer confidently taking a step toward her.

I can't tell for sure, but she seems a bit relieved.

She bites her bottom lip before sprinting toward me. When she reaches me she swings her arms around my neck and crashes her lips into mine.

It takes me a few seconds to respond; surprised that sweet innocent Casey would make such a bold move in front of so many people.

My arms snake around her waist bringing her as close to me as possible, my lips move in sync with hers and I want nothing more than to stay like this forever.

Suddenly the hall bursts into applause and cheers bringing Casey and I back to reality.

We pull away slightly, resting our foreheads on each other. I look into her eyes.

In the distance I can hear some snickering and whispering and it is clear that by the end of lunch the whole school will be talking about Casey and me.

I push these thoughts out of my head and focus on the beautiful girl standing before me.

"What do we do now?" she whispers smiling.

I take a second to think.

"We take everything a step at a time, deal with everyone as they come."

She nods her head and I take her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together.

"Now come on, we don't want you to be late for your meeting," I say, winking at her.

She continues to smile as we walk down the hall standing tall—ignoring everyone except each other.

A/N: When I started writing this chapter I had no intention of it being the last, but now that it is finished I can't think of a better place to end it. I know that many strings are left untied but I like it and I hope you do too. Who knows, I may even write a sequel.

This is the first multi-chapter story that I have ever finished and I am surprisingly sad about it. I want to say thank you again to everyone who reviewed and everyone who stuck by it to the end, you don't even know how much each and every review meant to me, and how much they pushed me to continue. Thank you so much.

…Now how about leaving one last review for old times sake?


End file.
